Deeds Done
Deeds Done is Deirdre Green's blog, where she recorded her journey inheriting her father, Sullivan Green's, estate after his death. Description Deeds done was founded on January 1, 2016, by Deirdre Green. Deirdre created her blog after a breakup with her long-term boyfriend David. Her posts were initially about mundane aspects of her life, like her job, her family, and her breakup, but her content changed dramatically when she inherited her father's estate in Stranger Things. Since then, her posts have encompassed her family's heritage, her unusual experiences in New York City, and eventually her own globetrotting journey following The Monarch Papers. History Deeds Done was ultimately at the heart of The Monarch Papers, the discovery of Sullivan Green's heir being the major starting point of unlocking the fragmentshttp://basecamp33.com/2016/07/sullivan-greens-heir/. "All That Remains" lead to the discovery of Cole Sumner's blog, and the name of the Fragment One - FrayLilyhttp://basecamp33.com/2016/08/progress-on-the-corrupted-pages/. In "Miss Havisham Takes a Tumble," it was revealed that King Rabbit's work was provided in exchange for Deirdre's pocket watch. Fragment Three was a result of poem lines posted on Deirdre's blog. Deirdre assisted Mountaineers yet again in Phase Two, with Fragment Five's website link being hidden in "The Big Idea and the Real Reality". Directions necessary for Fragment Six were posted in Out of Sync and What to Do. Blog Posts * January 1, 2016 - Hello World * January 11, 2016 - Unreal * January 14, 2016 - Just... * January 15, 2016 - Another Gone * January 16, 2016 - In There * January 17, 2016 - London Loves * January 18, 2016 - Writer Announcement * January 19, 2016 - Distracted Yet? * January 20, 2016 - When Can I Quit This Job? * January 22, 2016 - Loving London * January 23, 2016 - Novel Stuff * January 24, 2016 - Oh Dear... * January 28, 2016 - Time to Travel * February 12, 2016 - Fictional Flirtation * February 16, 2016 - Monica Time * February 19, 2016 - Boss B*tching * February 21, 2016 - Fictional Flirtation - Part 2 * February 26, 2016 - Theatrical Leanings * March 2, 2016 - The D Word * March 3, 2016 - Post Jcaket * March 4, 2016 - Cat cat cat cat cat cat cat cat cat cat cat cat cat! * March 7, 2016 - Apparently Cats Are My Thing Now * March 8, 2016 - Fiction Flirtation - Again * March 10, 2016 - More Cat, Natch. * March 12, 2016 - Kiiiiiiiiiitty! * March 15, 2016 - The Tiim-inator! * March 16, 2016 - Recurring Dream * March 16, 2016 - Current Mood * March 18, 2016 - WTF Is It With The Cats? * March 20, 2016 - Current Situation * March 22, 2016 - I am No Longer Functioning * March 26, 2016 - Seriously, FML! * March 29, 2016 - Average Day At Work... * April 4, 2016 - New Leaves * April 21, 2016 - What is Happening? * April 28, 2016 - Great Day! * May 16, 2016 - Eurovision * June 3, 2016 - Strange Things * June 13, 2016 - A World Gone Mad * June 24, 2016 - On Not Belonging * July 7, 2016 - Too Many Posts Like This * July 12, 2016 - Stranger Things * July 15, 2016 - Unsatisfying Endings * July 17, 2016 - Home-ish * July 18, 2016 - To Do's * July 20, 2016 - The Conversation * July 21, 2016 - Here We Go * July 22, 2016 - There She Is * July 26, 2016 - All That Remains * July 28, 2016 - My Home Away From Home * August 4, 2016 - On Getting Lost and Ice Cream * August 10, 2016 - A Slight Spiral and Bad Coffee * August 18, 2016 - Bags, Grey Dogs and Limbo * August 25, 2016 - Paranoia & Cupcakes * September 1, 2016 - A Question of Family * September 8, 2016 - Books! Books! Books! * September 15, 2016 - The Elusive Mr. Wallace. * September 22, 2016 - Miss Havisham Takes a Tumble * September 28, 2016 - Should I Stay or Should I Go Now? * October 6, 2016 - Up All Night and Down the Rabbit Hole * October 13, 2016 - Fresh Air, Falling Leaves and Revelations. * October 20, 2016 - That Big News! * November 17, 2016 - The Big Idea and the Real Reality * November 24, 2016 - Being Thankful * December 1, 2016 - The Recent Past Comes Calling * December 8, 2016 - Progress At Last! * December 13, 2016 - Out of Sync * December 15, 2016 - What to Do * December 22, 2016 - Happy Feelings * January 5, 2017 - Resolutionary * January 12, 2017 - Reframing * January 19, 2017 - A Letter to My Friend * January 26, 2017 - Upstate of Mind * February 2, 2017 - The Sea * March 22, 2017 - The Monarch Papers * April 6, 2017 - Istanbul***** * April 12, 2017 - Something's Worked * April 14, 2017 - In Air * April 17, 2017 - Adoration * April 19, 2017 - Japan? * April 25, 2017 - Knockered * April 28, 2017 - Anne of Israel * May 5, 2017 - Knocking Back * May 13, 2017 - The Door - Part One * May 15, 2017 - The Door - Part Two * May 18, 2017 - The Door - Part Three * May 27, 2017 - Did I Say Done? * June 29, 2017 - Birthday Girl * July 10, 2017 - Picking Up the Thread * July 12, 2017 - M. Grey Ackerly * July 20, 2017 - Here/Where We Go * July 25, 2017 - For the Mountaineers * July 27, 2017 - Safeguards * July 28, 2017 - For the Mountaineers References Category:Websites